


And The Trap Springs

by anysin



Series: Therapy AU [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Confessions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dinner, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Whump, ambiguous consent, sort of phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon gets to know one of Elias's friends. Intimately.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Series: Therapy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515473
Comments: 52
Kudos: 129





	1. Off To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warnings for the Therapy AU.

Elias comes up with a plan sooner than Jon expects.

"I will be coming to Poole Harbour in exactly two weeks," Elias tells him on the phone. Jon is standing in the booth, looking nervously around him as usual. He always feels exposed when talking to Elias like this, which he is sure is on purpose. At least this time, Elias is keeping things- decent.

"I would be taking you away on the Friday night and keep you for Saturday," Elias continues, and maybe Jon spoke too soon; there is nothing decent about Elias's tone, the smile in his voice. "Do you think you can come up with an excuse for your grandmother?"

Jon thinks about it. He doesn't exactly have friends, but he does have schoolmates he works closely with; he could plausibly claim he's staying with one for a night, and then maybe come up with another excuse for why he's not coming home immediately. He nods to himself; it can be done.

"Yes," he says. "Why the harbour?" He had expected Elias to reserve a room for them from one of the local hotels, or maybe even take Jon to his the office he had as a therapist. Jon has always wondered what became of it after Elias was done with his trickery, but he hasn't dared to ask; part of him doesn't even want to know. It feels weird, revisiting that time.

"That, Jon, will be a surprise." Jon can practically hear how Elias's smile turns into a grin, one full of anticipation. "I look forward to seeing you again."

There is a click on the other end of the line as Elias hangs up, leaving Jon alone in the booth.

"Right," Jon mutters, annoyed. He really doesn't like it when Elias sets out to surprise him. But, this is another opportunity to meet him; they still won't be getting many chances to do so, so it's best to take advantage of this. He will come up with an excuse for his grandmother, and meet Elias at Poole Harbour.

In the meantime, he will wonder just what Elias has planned for him.

*

"Would it be all right if I spent the night at Malcolm's next Friday?"

Malcolm Winters is probably the closest thing Jon has to a friend. Malcolm is a quiet, withdrawn boy, sticking to his own company most of the time, but he and Jon get along well and they are often partnered up at school. Malcolm has even visited Jon's house, and vice versa, making him the best candidate for a supposed sleepover. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Malcolm to cover up for him, but in the end the promise to tutor him had done the trick. Now all Jon needs is for his grandmother to agree.

She's in middle of watching a police procedural when Jon asks his question, standing behind the sofa. She glances at him over her shoulder, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Well, yes. That sounds fine." She turns down the sound before turning around on the sofa so she's facing Jon fully. "What will you two be doing?"

"School stuff," Jon says, trying to calm his heartbeat down. He still isn't a good liar. "We will be going to the library on Saturday straight in the morning, too, so it may take a while until I return."

This is the part he's worried about. He has no idea how long Elias is planning to keep him at Poole, or if his grandmother will even agree to letting him stay away for longer than just the night. He hates the idea of telling Elias that they have to change their plan, but his grandmother shrugs, turning away from him.

"That suits me fine, Jon." She puts the sound back on, but she glances behind at Jon for one more time. "I'm glad, actually. It will do you good, to get out of this house more."

It should be good news. He will get to meet Elias in peace, spend the whole night with him and perhaps even most of Saturday, and he does look forward to that. But part of him can't help but be disappointed by how easily his grandmother gives in. She used to be more watchful of him, wanting to keep him in her line of sight. Maybe the older he gets, the more oppressive she finds his presence.

_Can't wait to get rid of me?_

"Thank you," he says, quiet. He clears his throat, then adds: "We'll get a lot of work done this way, I'm sure."

"I'm sure, too." His grandmother is already focused on other things, ready to forget him.

*

By Thursday, Jon has received a letter from Elias, giving him the time when they should meet and instructions for how to get to the harbour. Jon makes sure to put the letter into his bag, and also the notes he has made about all things supernatural since his and Elias's last meeting. He doesn't have that much, given that nothing of interest has happened in Bournemouth, but he hopes that Elias will get something out of his analysis of the statements he got. Jon doesn't want to disappoint him again.

He sleeps fitfully, dreaming of Elias's house, trying to find him there.

*

The next day, Jon leaves to Poole soon after he has returned from school, leaving Malcolm's phone number to his grandmother. He has been to Poole before, but not to the harbour, so he follows Elias's instructions to the word, determined to make it there in time. He has no doubt that Elias will wait for him even if he's late, but he wants to be punctual. He has to be always out to prove himself to Elias as a potential employee.

When he gets to the harbour, he discovers that it's especially important now, because Elias isn't alone.

He finds Elias from the docks standing by a large cargo ship, accompanied by a stranger. The stranger is tall and broad, dressed in captain's gear, and he and Elias seem to be engaged in a conversation as Jon approaches. Which he does hesitantly; Elias hadn't said a word about someone else joining them, or that they would be on the ship. Is it leaving the harbour today? Are they going to the sea?

Fear is starting to nag at his insides, but Jon tries to ignore it; Elias has reasons for this, he is sure of it. Breathing slowly in and out, Jon forces tension out of his body, shouldering his bag as he walks over to the pair.

"Ah, Jon," Elias says in a greeting, extending his hand. He takes Jon by the shoulder, giving it a squeeze before turning Jon towards the strange man. "I would like you to meet my good friend, Peter Lukas."

So, they really will be spending time with this man tonight. That must be Elias's surprise, and Jon can't help but be dismayed; he had hoped that he and Elias would be alone as usual. But he hides his displeasure the best he can, lifting his chin up as he summons a smile on his lips. He hopes it doesn't look too forced. "Good afternoon, Mr. Lukas," he says, stretching out his hand.

Peter checks Jon from head to toe with his pale eyes before taking his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. His fingers close around Jon's hand with ease, covering it almost entirely.

"Good afternoon, Jon," Peter says, smiling at him. Jon squeezes his hand in return, although he's not even sure if Peter can feel it, resisting the urge to wipe his hand against something when Peter pulls his away. Peter eyes Jon some more, then glances at Elias. "On the small side, isn't he?"

Jon blushes hard. He opens his mouth to protest - _what exactly, though, the truth?_ \- but Elias speaks up first:

"Don't be rude, Peter. I have been waiting to introduce you two to each other for ages and I won't let your coarse ways ruin it." Elias wraps his arm around Jon's shoulders, smiling down at him. "We will be spending the evening with Peter. It's about time you meet someone who represents a power other than ours."

 _That_ gets Jon's attention. "A power other than-?" He looks at Peter, really looks at him for the first time. Peter just smiles to him, not at all bothered by his staring, and it doesn't take long until Jon is blushing again. But he meets Peter's eyes, asking: "Which one, if I may ask?"

Peter laughs. "Curious, I see," he comments, his tone merry, but instead of answering Jon's question, he turns towards the ship, gesturing at it while he looks over to Elias. "Shall we go on board? Dinner should be served soon."

"Are we really going to the sea?" Jon stiffens, hesitating. "Elias-!"

"Jon, it's all right. We won't go far, and you'll get back home in decent time tomorrow." Elias rests both of his hands on Jon's shoulders, stroking along them as he leans down to look Jon in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Jon knows that the answer should always be no. "I do," he says.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Elias pulls his hands away, stepping towards the ship as well. He smiles to Peter, glancing back at Jon. "Come, Jon. We have a lot to talk about, the three of us."

For a moment, all Jon can hear is his own mind screaming at him to walk away right now. He takes a deep breath, and joins Elias and Peter.


	2. Becoming Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has dinner with Peter and Elias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some skeevy NSFW at the end, nothing too bad yet though.

The ship, Tundra, is strange. The members of the crew are gloomy and silent, paying no attention to Jon as Jon follows Peter and Elias down the long corridors of the ship, even though he must make an odd sight. Jon tries to hold his head high, but he feels nervous; this is a cargo ship, and Jon finds it hard to believe that they will simply take off for a while and return the next day. Could Elias spring a longer trip on him without his knowledge? The idea is disturbing, but also strangely exciting. He doesn't think it would be too bad, to get whisked away from his life by Elias.

But of course, he is being ridiculous. They will come back the next day, and by focusing on the ship he's just avoiding thinking about what really makes him anxious: Peter. They will spend an evening with him, Elias had said, which is not something that Jon had in mind at all. He thought he would be sharing his research with Elias tonight and discuss it with him and maybe do- other things. Is he supposed to talk about their things in front of Peter now? He doesn't like that idea. 

Yet at the same time, Jon is also curious. He is curious about Peter and Elias's relationship, about Peter himself, about the power he serves. There are so many questions he wants to ask, but he keeps his mouth shut, hoping to instead eavesdrop on whatever Peter and Elias might converse about. Maybe they'll slip something more revealing about themselves when they don't expect Jon to listen in on them.

Much to his disappointment, however, they say nothing; perhaps Elias at least is, again, one step ahead of Jon. He and Peter simply lead Jon along until they reach a small, cramped cabin.

"Not the most comfortable accommodation, I'm afraid, but it's the best I have to offer," Peter says, not sounding very apologetic as he opens the door to the cabin. Jon decides to ignore Peter's tone, stepping into the cabin, but Elias shakes his head, sighing as he turns to Peter. 

"Really, Peter, the best you can do? I wouldn't have minded if you got us a yacht, you know."

"I haven't been on land for ages, Elias, I can't go fetch you a yacht just because you want one." Peter rolls his eyes before looking over to Jon, and this time he smiles. It would be a convincing smile if it only reached his eyes. "Anyway, Jon, my cabin is right next to yours. Should you need something, you can come to me."

"Right," Jon says, forcing a smile back. But soon he is frowning, glancing at Elias. "How about you? Will you be sleeping somewhere else?" He doesn't like the idea of being far away from Elias, with only Peter for company.

But he quickly discovers there are worse things.

"Don't worry, Jon, I will be right here." Elias paces over to him, cupping Jon's cheek with his hand. "I will be sleeping with Peter."

Elias's hand is warm and gentle against his skin, but Jon feels like he's just been slapped. His eyes stray to Peter, who is still smiling to him, but Jon could swear that there is a hint of a smirk in his smile, and this time it touches his eyes, filling them with mockery. Jon tears his eyes away from him and turns his attention to Elias, reaching up to grasp Elias from the wrist before he even realizes what he's doing.

"Couldn't we-?" He falls into hesitant silence, his fingers tightening around Elias's wrist. It's stupidly revealing, his reaction, but he can't help himself; he doesn't want Elias to be bunking with Peter. Elias brings his other hand on top of Jon's, stroking the back of it.

"You will be fine here," he says in a soft voice, either failing to or refusing to understand why Jon is upset. "Peter and I will be nearby if you need either of us."

Peter snorts. "Are you about tonight, Elias? Your boy here seems very skittish."

Jon freezes at the words, flushing first with embarrassment, then anger. This was supposed to be his and Elias's time together, with no third parties around; it's bad enough that Jon has to share Elias, but he's not going to be intimidated away by Peter. He glares at Peter before focusing on Elias again, looking him in the eye.

"I'm fine," he says, releasing Elias's wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. I'll get over it."

"Hopefully so." Elias grabs Jon's hand, bringing it up to his lips. The gesture makes Jon tense - he is still very, very aware of Peter's presence, his amused eyes - but he lets it happen, shivering as Elias kisses his knuckles. 

"This is all a chance for you to learn and grow, Jon," Elias whispers against his skin. "I would hate it if you missed it."

Elias's lips are soft against his hand, but his words and voice are sharp, and Jon can't help a lurch in his belly. But he nods, trying not to appear frantic, even though he feels like bouncing up the walls. He can't screw this up. He can't let Elias down again, and he won't.

"I won't," he says out loud, too. "I brought my research with me, shall we look over it tonight?"

"I would love that." Elias gives his hand a squeeze before letting him go, stepping away from him. "Well then, Jon, we'll leave you to settle in. Did you bring any clothes with you?"

"I brought my suit." It's a plain brown one, and Jon is painfully aware that it's going to pale in comparison to Elias's own crisp suit and Peter's captain's gear. But it will have to do; it's the finest outfit he has. "I'll get ready for you." 

"Excellent. You will see what my boy is all about, Peter." Elias turns away from Jon and walks out of the cabin, glancing at Jon over his shoulder with a smile as he prepares to pull the door shut. "We'll see you soon, Jon."

Jon sees Peter give him a small salute behind Elias before the door closes, and after that he is alone.

He stands there for a while, feeling warm over Elias calling him his boy. Of course, it may not mean anything, but-

He is going to make it mean something.

Settled on that, Jon sets his bag down on the bed and unzips it. He has some unpacking to do, in more ways than one.

*

There isn't much to do inside the cabin. After going through his research, wishing he had more of it, Jon undresses and puts his suit on, noticing with dismay that it doesn't fit quite right anymore. It's a little too short on the legs, revealing his ankles while sagging around him at the same time, indicating he has lost weight. He looks at himself from the bathroom mirror, frowning deeply. He looks like a kid dressing up, a poser.

He curses himself for having mentioned the suit to Elias: now he's going to look ridiculous when he goes to him and Peter, and that's the last thing he wants. But he keeps it on, telling himself that it won't matter; Elias accepts him as he is, and he doesn't care about what Peter thinks of him. Except, the last part isn't true. As hard as he's trying not to let Peter's presence get to him, his brain is already set on impressing him too.

Well, he doesn't need good clothes to do that. He just has to show Elias that he has been studying and learning, working his hardest to become someone who is at home at The Magnus Institute. He jumps when he hears a knock on the door, but he collects himself, leaving the bathroom and rushing over to his bed to pick up the notes he has spread upon it. He puts them back inside the folder and approaches the door, taking a deep breath.

As he expected, Elias is behind the door.

"Dinner is served," he says, looking Jon up and down. He smiles slowly, resting his hands on Jon's shoulders. "My, you look handsome."

Jon snorts. "You don't have to lie," he mutters.

Elias grins wider. "But it's all true, Jon. Trust me on this, you look fine." He leans down and brushes his lips against Jon's forehead, wrapping his arms around him. "Remind me to buy you some clothes some day, though. I know a few excellent tailors."

Jon tries to imagine it, himself at a tailor's ship, getting his measurements taken, trying on suits as Elias watches. He flushes, looking down.

"You don't have to," he mumbles, a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps not, but I would love to." Elias kisses him on the top of his head before pulling away from him, leaving one arm around Jon's shoulders. "Shall we go?"

Peter's cabin is simple and stark, smaller than Jon expected, even though they are still obviously captain's quarters. There is a table set for three, hosting a tray of baked salmon and vegetables, but what catches Jon's attention is the one lone bed on the side of the cabin. He can't spot any signs of other sleeping accommodations, which can only mean one thing: Peter and Elias are sharing the bed, and from the looks of it they do so intimately. One of Jon's worst case scenarios has come true, and he can't help but feel shaken.

He shrugs it off the best he can, however, putting on his best neutral face as he and Elias approach the table. It's a little embarrassing to have Elias pull out a chair for him - he doesn't need to be fussed over, really - but Jon sits down, looking up as Peter approaches the table with a bottle.

"Have you ever had rum, Jon?" Peter asks, pulling the cork off.

"In- in an ice cream." Taken back, Jon glances at Elias, who simply gives him a nod. Still, Jon hesitates. "I don't think I should," he says.

"Come on, now." Peter reaches over and starts to pour rum into his glass, meeting his eyes. Jon notices for the first time that Peter's eyes are as pale as the rest of him, to the point they look a little eerie. "It's just one glass. I'm sure you can handle it."

Jon wants to protest, but Elias is watching him, and he doesn't want Peter to think that he's lightweight- even if it's true. So he sits back and lets Peter fill his glass, even though the sight intimidates him. He really hopes he won't be making a fool of himself tonight.

"It will be fine, Jon," Elias says, too, reaching underneath the table to rest his hand on Jon's knee. The weight of his hand is soothing, and Jon can't help but respond to it, resting his own hand on top of Elias's. He almost fails to notice how Peter keeps eyeing both of them, but he doesn't miss it when Peter snorts.

"This should be interesting," Peter says, taking his seat by the table. "I believe you two had some Institute matters to discuss?"

"Yes, Jon," Elias says too, withdrawing his hand. Jon misses it instantly. "Tell us what you have been doing in the past few weeks."

Jon inhales deeply again, and begins.

*

Jon is very aware that he hasn't achieved that much. He has been reading the statements that Elias gave him the last time they met, as well as a statement Elias sent to him later on, taking them apart and analyzing them. He has tried to look into the events of Bournemouth in case anything strange has happened, but he has discovered nothing. But-

"There was a house fire before we last met," Jon says to Elias, fiddling with a piece of salmon on his plate. His rum still stands untouched on the table, but Peter and Elias have both drank their own, and Peter is busy pouring Elias a new one. Jon is almost distracted by that - is Peter trying to get Elias drunk? - but he focuses, continuing: 

"A family lived there, a mother, father and a baby. They were seen around the windows of the second floor when the fire spread in the first one, but for some reason they didn't try to escape. They just kept screaming until they didn't, and the blaze went on for hours. When the firemen finally put it out and they went inside, they couldn't find any bodies, and they have been gone ever since." 

"And this is your supernatural event?" Elias asks, lifting his glass. He takes a sip of his rum, eyeing Jon over the surface of the liquor.

"You sent me one statement that deals with fire," Jon says, giving up on his fish; he has eaten enough. He can feel that Peter is watching him too, rum in hand, but Jon pays him no attention. "I think it's one of the powers, or connected to it. This fire seemed strange to me, so I wanted to look into it. I went to the remains of the house to see if I'd find anything unusual."

"And did you find anything?" Elias asks. "Do taste your rum, by the way. Peter here has an excellent taste in liquor."

It's unavoidable now. Jon takes his glass, letting himself feel its weight in his hand, shaking it a bit to see the rum around. It does smell good, and the taste shouldn't be too unfamiliar to him. He lifts the glass to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Well, for something that burned for hours-" Jon pauses, surprised by the burn of the rum. Fitting, given what he's trying to discuss. "For something that burned for hours, the house hadn't suffered that much damage. I saw that several windows were broken, so maybe the family tried to escape but couldn't for some reason? The house had been blocked from public, but I went to take a look anyway."

Elias smiles at that. "Just like certain other people I know," he says. "Did you find anything?"

Jon wonders who Elias is talking about, but that isn't important right now. He takes another tentative sip of his rum, letting the warm liquor wash over his tongue before speaking:

"I saw pitch black footsteps on the floor. They stretched from the front door all the way to the stairs, and they led out of the house. But in the reports there is no mention of anyone leaving the house and like I said, there were no signs of bodies." The warmth of the rum spreads into Jon's body, still mild at this point, but pleasant. He licks his lips, tasting the rum there too, and wraps his story up: "Then they chased me away, and I haven't been able to get near the house ever since. Apparently they're planning to take it down."

"That's probably as far as you are able to go with this case." Elias smiles, reaching out to cling his glass against Jon's. "Look at you, Jon, investigating things on your own. I told you that you would, didn't I?"

Jon clings back, trying to hide just how much pleasure those words give him. He follows Elias's example when Elias drinks, taking a big sip this time; he regrets it instantly as his eyes water over the strength of the rum, how it goes straight into this chest.

"A little much?" Peter comments, ending Jon's successful period of ignoring his presence. Peter grins as he stands up from his chair, nodding towards a little sofa. "Shall we go sit there? I think we're finished with our meal here."

"That's an excellent idea, Peter." Elias stands up too, motioning at Jon to stand up. "Come now, Jon."

There isn't much room on the sofa, and Jon hesitates when Peter and Elias sit down on the corners, leaving the middle for him. But he steels himself, taking the middle spot while Peter and Elias gather up around him.

It occurs to him too late that maybe there is something suspicious about that, but by then Elias has dropped his arm around Jon's shoulders and is grasping his jaw with one hand. He looks Jon in the eye before leaning into kiss him, his tongue sliding smoothly into Jon's mouth.

Jon kisses back, sucking on Elias's tongue as he feels Peter take the drink out of his hand and put it away. That distracts him, and he tries to pull away from Elias, but Elias chases after him, pressing their lips tighter together as he pushes Jon towards Peter.

"Elias," Jon whispers when their mouths part, squirming when he finds himself in Peter's lap. Elias climbs on top of him, kissing along Jon's jawline as he unbuttons Jon's jacket, opening the garment. "What-?"

"Jon," Elias says, moving onto Jon's button-up shirt, "tell me, how do we serve our power?"

"We consume knowledge," Jon replies, shivering when Peter rests his arms around him. Something big and hard is pressing against his backside, and by now Jon has done these things enough to know what that means. "Elias-"

"And what is a good way to know someone?" Elias pulls Jon's shirt open, exposing his heaving chest and stomach.

Jon swallows. He doesn't dare to look behind him. "Sex," he says.

"Good boy." Elias helps Jon's arms out of his shirt and jacket, leaving his upper body bare. "That is your assignment for tonight, Jon. I want you to know Peter."

A large hand comes down beneath Jon's jaw, grasping him tight. As Jon's heart flutters fast in his chest, Peter tilts his head up and towards him, smiling slowly at him before claiming his lips for a kiss.

Jon whimpers into Peter's mouth, starting to shake. Peter's lips are rough on his own, forcing Jon's mouth open so he can explore and taste him, and as he kisses him, he drops his other hand down between Jon's legs. He gives him a squeeze through his trousers before pulling his hand away, allowing Elias to unbutton and unzip Jon's trousers and start to pull them down. Jon gasps for breath when Peter pulls away from the kiss, still holding Jon's jaw in a firm grip.

"To be honest, I think intimacy is quite overrated," he says to Jon, allowing his free hand to run along Jon's stomach and chest, stroking him here and squeezing him there. "But it can be quite pleasant." Peter slides his hand down to Jon's thigh, which is bare now, teasing the soft inner flesh with his fingertips.

Jon shrugs the hand on his jaw off, looking down at Elias. Elias has stopped to strip Jon's feet from their dress shoes before pulling his trousers and underwear all the way off, leaving him entirely naked. Jon shivers, more out of fear than cold. "Elias-"

"You have been such a good boy so far." Elias pulls back, settling into the corner of the sofa. There is a bulge in his trousers, and his eyes burn hot. "Don't let me down, Jon."

Jon swallows, trying to ease the tightness in his throat. He takes in a deep breath, and starts to turn around in Peter’s arms.


	3. Performance Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets to know Peter, and it doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Jon/Elias sex in this chapter, things get a little rough and whumpy for Jon.

Faced with Peter, Jon is at loss over what to do. This here is a complete stranger, watching him with what Jon thinks is quiet hunger, and Jon is naked and vulnerable in his arms. He has no idea what to expect from Peter, what he likes, what _he's_ like- he wants to cover himself up, hide away, but he's aware of Elias sitting behind him, watching him in silence. Jon is expected to perform tonight. He needs to be brave.

"Is everything all right?" Peter asks, reaching out to rest his hand on Jon's back. It's warm and heavy, and when he spreads his fingers, his reach is wide. "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No," Jon says quickly, even though he shivers as Peter strokes him. He can't help but glance down at Peter's crotch, which is swollen in his trousers and already intimidating in size. He will be bigger than Elias, Jon realizes, and Elias is impressive enough already. How is he supposed to handle Peter? "I don't know where to begin," he admits, feeling ashamed when his voice shakes.

Peter says nothing, his hand continuing to run up and down along the slope of Jon's back. He is eyeing Jon's body up and down, his gaze stopping to linger every now and then, and Jon has to fight the urge to cower. He just feels so bare.

"How about you kiss me?" Peter suggests, wrapping his large arm around Jon. He tugs Jon against himself, pulling their bodies together, Jon's naked groin coming to rest against Peter's clothed one.

Jon bites his lip as Peter's cock presses up against his own, still restrained by layers of fabric between them but only barely. He reaches up for Peter's face, cupping it between his hands as he hikes himself higher up on Peter's body, his knees coming down to rest against the sofa on each side of Peter's hips. Peter's face is solid and strong, which does nothing to ease Jon's anxious mind, but Jon nevertheless leans in, closing his eyes as he slides his mouth against Peter's. 

He kisses Peter carefully, trying to get used to his hard mouth and the rough rub of his beard, stroking the seam of his lips with the tip of his tongue. Peter's lips part beneath his, his tongue brushing against Jon's own, and while Peter's arm tightens around Jon's waist, he drops his other hand down to Jon's arse, giving it a hard squeeze. Jon groans into the kiss, trying to relax into it, trying to give Peter what he wants.

He has no idea what he's doing.

Jon is not sure which of them ends the kiss, but Jon gasps for air the moment their mouths part, strong tremors rocking through him. Peter pulls his arm away from him and grasps Jon's wrist, taking his hand down between their bodies.

"Take me out," he says, pressing Jon's hand down against his groin. His cock feels even bigger now, pulsing hot underneath his clothing. "Show me what you can do with a prick."

Jon blinks hard, managing a short nod. He goes for Peter's belt first, his face burning hot as he unbuckles it and pulls it open. He tries to listen to what's happening on Elias's end as he unbuttons and unzips Peter's trousers, but he can't hear anything; maybe his own thundering heartbeat, loud in his head, is making it too hard to detect anything else. He inhales before reaching inside Peter's trousers, pulling his briefs down from the front.

Peter's cock rises up and Jon gasps at it. He thought Elias was big, but Peter is absolutely enormous; his cock is flushed deep red, shining wet from the tip as it throbs in plain sight. Jon fits his hands around its thick girth, squeezing a little, but he doesn't dare to do anything else.

"Take it into your mouth," Elias says from behind him. His voice is distant, like it's coming from somewhere far away. "You look so lovely when your lips are stretched around a cock."

Jon flushes hard at Elias's words, licking his lips as he stares down at Peter's cock. He strokes it with both hands, shuffling backwards on the sofa so he's face to face with Peter's groin. Knees pressed against the sofa pillows, Jon thrusts his arse out as he leans down between Peter's legs, spreading his own legs slightly so Elias will have a good view to his cock and balls. His cock stands firm between his legs, but Jon doesn't know if it's because of having Elias nearby or if he's just that terrified of what's happening.

But for now, Jon starts to lick at the head of Peter's cock, lapping up the pre-come that has leaked out before pressing his lips around the tip, sucking the rest of the bitter fluid. Peter's cock twitches in his hands, sending a new trickle of pre-come running down from the slit at the head, and Jon opens his mouth wide so he can take the head all the way inside, squeezing his cheeks around it.

He sucks for a while, stroking Peter's shaft with two hands as he tries to encourage himself to open up more, take more of Peter's cock into his mouth, but he doesn't dare. He startles a little when Peter's hand comes down into his hair, fingers stroking through the thick curls before grasping them tight, and as Jon breathes hard and fast through his nostrils, Peter starts to push his head down.

Jon has no choice but to open up now, forcing his lips and jaw to relax as Peter slides deeper into his mouth, his cock throbbing against Jon's tongue. He expects Peter to stop and let him adjust, but Peter keeps pressing him down, his grip on Jon's hair firm and unyielding.

"I suggest you relax your throat now," Peter says to him. Jon glances up at him and sees that Peter is smiling to him. "I'm going to fuck you there, Jon, and it's going to steal your breath just for a little while. Should be interesting to you."

With that, Peter thrusts upwards, pushing into Jon's throat. Jon gags hard as the thick head slams into the back of his throat, his fingers squeezing tight around Peter's shaft in a reflex. Peter grunts, gripping Jon's hair even tighter as he pulls out and thrusts in again, and Jon is just as unprepared for it. He groans, trying to pull up, but Peter keeps him down, thrusting again even though Jon is hacking and coughing now.

"Relax," Peter says, but Jon can't; releasing Peter's cock, he sets his hands tight against the sofa and pulls up, and finally Peter's hold on his hair loosens and lets him come up. Jon gasps for air as soon as he's able to, eyes watering up as he coughs hard, grasping his throat in an attempt to ease the burn inside it.

"Too much?" Jon can hear the laughter in Peter's tone and it fills him to the bone with shame. He's trembling now, but he reaches out to grasp Peter's cock with one hand, hoping to stroke him to completion, but Peter bats his hand away, straightening up on the sofa.

"I think that's enough for you tonight," Peter says, taking his cock into his hand. He strokes himself idly, smiling past Jon to Elias as he adds: "Send him off, Elias. I think you and I can finish off here."

"Very well, then." Elias's hands come down on Jon's shoulders, pulling him away from Peter. "Come now, Jon, let's get you dressed."

Huge part of Jon is relieved that it's over, that he doesn't have to do anything with Peter anymore, but Elias's voice is noticeably cool and Jon can't describe how much that hurts him. "I'm sorry," he says, turning towards Elias, who is looking past him.

"It's all right, Jon." Elias meets his eyes and smiles, stroking Jon's shoulders. The touch is probably supposed to be comforting, but it feels detached and half-hearted, and Elias's eyes are the same. "This was quite a lot for you, too much perhaps."

"I'm sorry." Jon doesn't know what to do as Elias pulls him up from the sofa and starts to help him back into his clothes, his movements gentle yet brisk. He wants to explain himself, make Elias understand, but the words are stuck in his throat, which still feels sore. When Elias starts to lead him away from the sofa and towards the door, putting his research folder back into his hands, Jon tries to say: "I wanted to, but-"

"You don't need to lie, Jon." Elias opens the cabin door and pushes Jon out, still smiling to him. "Go and get some rest. Join us for the breakfast in the morning."

"Elias," Jon says, standing in the corridor as Elias pulls back into the cabin, where Peter waits for him, "I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. See you tomorrow." Elias closes the door on him, abandoning Jon.

*

Jon doesn't sleep well that night. He keeps thinking about what happened at the cabin, feeling Peter's cock everywhere in his mouth, but most of all he remembers Elias's disappointment, and that burns him for hours. By the time the morning comes, Jon is exhausted and looks like it when he glimpses himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes dark and miserable.

He frowns at himself before leaning down over the sink, running the water so he can splash his face. The last night may have gone badly, but he is going to make things right. He will show both Elias and Peter what he's made of, what he can do.

In Peter's cabin, the breakfast is set when Jon arrives, and Peter and Elias are already sitting by the same table where they had their dinner on the previous night. They both smile and nod to him as Jon enters the cabin, which makes Jon hesitate for a split second before he steels himself. There is no putting this off; he needs to do this right now.

"I'm sorry about the last night," Jon says, heart racing as he looks at Peter and Elias. "I would like to try again."

Elias raises his brow, lowering his tea cup back down on the table. "Jon, is this really an appropriate conversation subject for the breakfast table?"

Jon blushes hard, which earns him a smirk from Peter. But Jon steels himself again; he can't back off. He has to prove himself to Elias, show him that he can do anything he asks him to do.

"I would like another chance," he says, his gaze drifting briefly to Elias before he focuses on Peter, meeting his eyes head on. "I'm sorry, I was overwhelmed last night. I won't be that today. Please, let me try again."

Peter cocks his head to the side, watching him in contemplation.

"I really don't know," he says, shaking his head a little. "I think you got quite a fright yesterday. I would hate to hurt a little thing like you."

Humiliating heat spreads across Jon's cheeks over those words, but he keeps his eyes on Peter, starting to walk towards him. He keeps his movements slow and patient, doing his best not to show how desperate he's feeling as he gets down the floor before Peter, reaching out to rest his hand on Peter's knee.

"I don't mind a little hurt," he says. He hesitates, then slides his hand up to Peter's thigh, licking his lips over how firm and muscular it feels underneath his touch. "I will make it good to you this time. Just give me a shot."

Peter is silent, simply staring down at Jon. Finally, he nods, leaning back in his chair.

"Very well," he says. "Show me what you can do."

Jon doesn't hesitate; he reaches out for Peter's belt, grasping the buckle. He tries to be fast first before opting for a calm approach, unfastening Peter's trousers and fishing his soft cock out. He grasps Peter with two hands, letting himself really feel the weight and the size of Peter's cock. It's still so large, even when soft, but he can handle it. He has to.

"I will," he promises.

He strokes Peter slowly, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock as Peter stiffens in his hands. He wraps his lips around the head when Peter is at half-mast, sucking it as he pulls one hand away from Peter's shaft and slides it down to his balls, grasping his sac with a light hand.

"Not bad," Peter comments, resting his hand into Jon's hair. "I liked it better when you were naked, however. Why don't you take your clothes off while you're at it?"

Jon shivers at the demand, but he complies, starting to unbutton his shirt while still keeping his lips and tongue on Peter's cock. He slows for a moment when he hears Elias get up from his chair and walk up behind him, but he catches up, moving his mouth along Peter's cock as he pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

"Let me help." Elias kneels behind him, sliding his hands over Jon's chest from behind. He grasps Jon's nipples between his fingertips, rubbing them before sliding one hand down along Jon's stomach to the waistband of his trousers. "We need you to enjoy yourself, Jon. That's important."

Jon moans against Peter's cock as Elias pushes his hand down into his trousers and fondles him through his underwear. He forces himself to focus, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers while he takes Peter's cock deeper into his mouth, starting to push the garment past his hips while Elias keeps groping him, sliding his fingers into the opening of Jon's briefs. Peter is stroking his fingers through Jon's hair, stopping to grip every few seconds.

Suspecting that he needs to take the initiative this time around, Jon relaxes his mouth and throat as much as he can, trying to breathe in an even rhythm as he takes Peter to the very back of his mouth. He lets his throat squeeze around Peter's cock, only to end up gagging again; he pulls back for a moment before taking Peter in again, his jaw aching as it tries to adjust to Peter's size. A soft moan rises from Peter and he tightens his hold in Jon's hair, sitting up in his chair.

"Very nice," he says. "Now, keep your mouth soft and relax."

It's getting a little overwhelming again, but Jon obeys, breathing in as deeply as he can and letting the tension flee from his body. Peter starts to rock his hips, his cock sliding back and forth within Jon's mouth, rubbing against his tongue. Jon breathes through his nostrils, grasping the waistband of his briefs so he can push them down as well, whimpering a little as Elias's fingertips run along his cock within his briefs.

"Good boy." Elias pulls his hand out, bringing it up to Jon's nose. Jon flushes when he smells his own musk, his cock throbbing softly as he shoves his underwear down to his knees to join his trousers. Elias leans down to take Jon's shoes off, caressing Jon's ankles while he's at it. "As I've told you, Jon, you can do anything you set out to do."

Jon hears himself moan over the words, which draws a chuckle out of Peter. Tightening his fingers in Jon's hair, Peter fucks his mouth with increasing speed, his cock pushing harder at Jon's throat. Jon focuses, forcing his throat muscles to relax so Peter can slam all the way inside him, lifting his legs up from the floor one at the time so Elias can pull his trousers and underwear off them. As he's left naked on the floor, Elias presses up against him from behind, the bulge of his groin rubbing against Jon's bare buttocks.

"Good boy," Elias whispers again, kissing Jon on his shoulder. "Beautiful boy."

"Yes," Peter agrees, thrusting harder, keeping Jon's head still with his big hand as he fucks his throat, barely letting Jon breathe. "You're doing so, so well-"

Now that his hands are free again, Jon brings them up to Peter's thighs, stroking them as he lets Peter fuck his throat. It's intense, too much, but Jon hangs on, moaning again as he feels Elias slide his hand between their bodies, unzipping his fly. When Elias's naked cock pushes up against his arse, Jon's own cock twitches, leaking pre-come onto the floor.

"Get ready," Peter warns, grasping Jon's head with both hands. He fucks Jon even harder in the throat, filling Jon's eyes with water and making him whimper from every thrust until Peter goes still, clutching Jon's head tight as he spurts his seed right down into his throat. Elias keeps rubbing against Jon, the roll of his hips slow but quickening as his hands run along Jon's body, stroking him from hips to ribs to chest.

Jon gasps for breath when Peter pulls out, strings of saliva hanging between his tender mouth and Peter's slick cock. Above him, Peter breathes heavily, still holding onto Jon's head as he tilts it up so they can look each other in the eyes.

Peter's eyes are- Jon doesn't know how to describe it, the emotion he sees there, but there is something and it's strong. Peter holds the eye contact for a while, steadying his breathing until he lets Jon go, leaning back in his chair.

"Clean my cock," he says. "I want to have your mouth on me while he comes on you."

"Must you be so crude, Peter?" But Elias's hands are on Jon's hips, his cock rubbing harder against Jon's arse crack, and Jon doesn't hesitate; he reaches out and grasps the root of Peter's softening cock, leaning in to take its length into his mouth. He strokes the soft skin clean, trying not to shiver when the cock twitches against his tongue.

Behind him, Elias is mouthing the flesh between Jon's shoulder and neck, thrusting against him as he teases Jon's nipples with fingertips of one hand, ghosting the other over Jon's hot, swollen groin.

"Jon," Elias whispers against him. He angles his hips, pushing his hard cock between Jon's thighs. "Squeeze me."

Obeying, Jon clenches his thighs around Elias's cock, feeling it throb against him. Elias moans, stroking the sides of Jon's hips as he rocks his own, cock sliding between Jon's legs. Jon squeezes his thighs together again, grasping the cock between them tight which seems to be enough for Elias, who spills himself all over his thighs. Elias's teeth press down on Jon's neck, not quite biting down, but leaving indents. They feel possessive, reassuring.

"Look at you, Elias, rutting away like a schoolboy." Peter pulls himself out of Jon's mouth, smiling down at Elias. His eyes drift over to Jon again and his smile widens, and he reaches down to cup the side of Jon's face, brushing a large thumb over his trembling lips. "I have to say, boy, you have impressed me. I think you are ready for the next step."

Jon stiffens at that. "Next step?"

"Yes." Elias nuzzles his neck, kissing him on the spot that he almost bit before pulling away, leaving Jon kneeling on the floor. "You know Peter now, Jon. It's time for you to know his God, too."

This should be a moment of excitement, anticipation. Jon's stomach knots, tight with terror.


	4. Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Peter's God and realizes something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little weird, but hopefully enjoyable!

"Sims residence," his grandmother greets on the phone.

"It's me," Jon says, squirming a bit. He's sitting in Elias's lap on the sofa, his legs splayed open over Elias's thighs as he leans against Elias's chest, holding onto the mobile. Elias's hand is on his cock, fingertips brushing teasingly along the stiff length while Jon tries not let his breathing hitch.

Peter watches them from the other side of the room, his eyes on Jon. Jon tries not to look at him, staring at the floor instead as he hears his grandmother say: "Jon, hello. How did your sleepover go?"

"It went fine. We still have a lot of work ahead of us though." He pauses as Elias's hand slips down to his balls, cupping them and giving them a light squeeze. He shivers, more so when he hears Peter start to walk towards him.

"Look," he says, "it's going to take us quite a while. It might not be until late at night until I get home, is that all right?" He can't help the slightest little gasp when Peter kneels down before him, grinning up at him as he reaches out and runs one fingertip along the underside of Jon's cock, resting his other hand on Jon's thigh. Jon bites his lip, closing his eyes as Elias kisses his neck, then adds: "I'll call when I'm on my way home."

To his surprise, his grandmother chuckles. "You know, it's all right to say that you and Malcolm are just having a good time with each other. I always thought he was a nice boy." Jon can hear the cling of the porcelain in the background; his grandmother must be in the kitchen. "I'm actually glad about this, Jon, I really am."

Jon would wonder about that, but he is getting increasingly distracted by both Peter and Elias who are stroking and fondling him, Peter leaning down to rub his bearded cheek against Jon's thigh while Elias nibbles his ear, murmuring soundless words into it. Jon tries to understand what Elias is mouthing, but it's hard to focus on the movement of soft lips against his ear when he is listening to his grandmother with the other one.

"So it's all right?" He only barely swallows a gasp when Peter opens his mouth and clasps down on his thigh, starting to suck as his fingers tighten around Jon's cock.

"It's fine, Jon. Enjoy yourself." A pause. "Is there something else? I haven't gone to the store yet, would you like me to go get something for you?"

"No, I'm good." Jon curls and uncurls his toes as Peter sucks a red mark, the kind that will bruise later, onto his inner thigh, kissing it before withdrawing. His fist is still moving fast on Jon's cock, which drips and twitches. "I'll see you in the evening."

"Later, Jon."

The moment the call ends, Jon breaks into a moan, leaning his head against Elias's shoulder as his hips twitch, bucking up into Peter's hand. Elias kisses him in his hair, letting his hand join Peter's as they stroke Jon together, rubbing his shaft and teasing the head. It doesn't take long until Jon is rutting away into their grip, mouth wide open with a broken cry as he comes.

"Very alluring," Peter comments, standing up. He stares down at his hand, which is stained with Jon's come; as Jon watches him with half-lidded eyes, Peter takes his hand to his mouth and sucks it clean, closing his eyes over the taste. "I believe it's time, however."

Instantly, Jon tenses. "What do I need to do?" he asks, starting to get up from Elias's arms.

"It's all very simple, really." Elias stands up with him, wrapping his arms around Jon as he kisses him in his hair again, holding Jon against himself. Jon leans back against Elias, taking comfort in his solid, warm presence. "All you need to do is to go to your cabin."

Jon glances down at himself, blushing at the sight of his nudity and freshly spent cock. "You mean, like this?"

"Exactly like that. Don't worry, no one will see you." Peter smirks. "Although, perhaps you'd like that."

"Peter, please." Elias slides his hands over Jon's shoulders, turning him around so they're facing each other. "But yes, exactly like this. You will know what to do once you're there."

Jon's face burns. He hates the idea of walking out of this cabin naked and vulnerable and going to face an unknown god like in the same state. But he remembers well how he came to know his own god, that he lived through it. He will live through this too.

Maybe.

"All right," he says, taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm ready."

Elias kisses him on the forehead. "Good luck, then."

*

Peter is right: nobody is outside when Jon slips out of Peter's cabin and heads for his own. It's still a very awkward experience and Jon can't stop himself from flushing all over, but the short trip is soon done, and Jon is in his cabin.

Cabin that has been visited while he was gone. There is a large mirror standing at the back of it now, giving Jon a full view of himself a he enters the cabin. He almost finds comfort in the sight of it first, remembering the mirror room in Elias's house, but he also remembers that this is how he met the Beholding; it had been an intense experience. He has no idea if this will be less or more so, but he knows he won't be claimed this time.

He just- has to face it and live.

In addition to the mirror, there is also a bottle of lube at the night stand. Jon takes it and opens it, pouring a generous amount onto his palm. After hesitating for a moment, he puts the bottle back onto the night stand and gets down on his knees before the mirror, spreading his legs wide and reaching behind to lather up his arse. He bites his lip as he slides a finger inside himself, trying to loosen himself up; it feels strange to be doing any of this without Elias around. The show has always been for Elias.

Elias who is back in Peter's cabin, alone with a man who is probably his lover. They had enjoyed Jon this morning, both of them, but Jon is sure that none of it meant anything to Peter. Did it mean anything to Elias? Can Jon match up to Peter? Is Elias even thinking of him now, or does he forget Jon as soon as he's out of sight?

He almost doesn't notice when the mist starts to pour into the room.

Once he is aware of it, he freezes, slowly easing his finger out of his arse. He rests both of his hands down on the floor, kneeling naked before the mirror as he watches the mist spread into the corners of the room, rise up around him. 

He thinks of Elias, who is with Peter, who was with Peter last night too. Did they enjoy each other? Does Elias think about Peter a lot, even when he's with Jon? Where does Jon really stand with him? Jon looks into the mirror and is struck by how small he looks, how isolated. It's like there is no one else in the world but him.

That's when the realization comes.

"Loneliness," he whispers. "You- you are a creature of loneliness."

Almost as soon as he has said that, he's flattened against the floor, his face pinned down while his hips are propped up. Something starts to press inside him, something that doesn't really feel tangible but that fills him, making him shiver with cold all over. Jon gasps, face grinding against the floor as the unknown thing drives deep inside him.

The mirror has disappeared from the front of him, swallowed by the mist, and it doesn't take long until the floor is gone too, and Jon finds himself floating in complete emptiness as something freezing cold keeps entering him, flooding into him from every hole in his body, through his soul. He thinks of Elias with Peter, with an equal, someone who understands him, and he starts to lose sense of himself, what he is. His body, an almost forgotten thing, rocks within the nothing, still taken over by whatever is here with him.

He thinks of Elias.

He always thinks of Elias.

_I love you._

He screams around the cold, writhes against it. Little by little, he becomes aware of himself again.

*

By the time someone enters the cabin and lifts him up from the floor, carrying him away, Jon is almost entirely out of it. He clutches himself tight, both in body and mind, holds onto one thought.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_

"We need to warm him up," a voice says from the distance, so familiar and cherished that tears instantly rise into Jon's eyes. He concentrates on the world around him and it comes into focus, and he finds Elias in front of him.

"Elias," he whispers, trying to smile.

"Jon, you did so well. I can't even put into words how proud I am." Elias bends down to kiss him, which makes Jon realize that he's on his side on the bed, and that there is someone behind him. It doesn't take long for him to realize who it must be, which sends apprehension running through him, but he focuses on Elias, kisses him back.

_I love you._

"Let us warm you up," Elias says, climbing up on the bed as well. Jon almost wants to tell him not to, worried about his suit and how it will get wrinkled, but he reaches out and wraps his arms around Elias, holding onto him tight. "God, Jon, do you even know how special you are? How amazing?"

Something hard pokes against Jon's arse, sliding into the crack; he tenses when he realizes it must be Peter's cock, rubbing against his hole from the outside. A large hand slides underneath his kneecap and lifts his other leg up, exposing him.

"I," Jon says, but Elias kisses him again, his tongue soft and warm and inquiring, and Jon can't stop himself from moaning against his lips. Peter presses up against him from behind, guiding the head of his cock against Jon's hole as he rests his face into the crook of Jon's neck, kissing his skin. Jon shivers at the touch, willing his body to relax as the head starts to breach him, stretching him open as it forces its way inside.

"You're doing so well," Elias says once the kiss ends, pressing his mouth and nose into Jon's hair as he strokes Jon's shoulders and back. Jon pants as Peter slowly pushes his way inside him, stretching and filling him like he's never been before. He could swear his insides are moving from the sheer size of Peter's girth as it slides within him, and it doesn't help when Elias slips a hand down and strokes his belly, making him aware of just how full he is. By the time Peter's balls come to contact with Jon's arse, it feels like too much, and Jon presses his face into Elias's neck as he tries to deal with it.

"Good boy." Elias kisses his face, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. "Such a good boy."

Peter, on his end, is silent, simply holding Jon's leg up with one hand and grasping his hip with another as he starts to rock against him, his cock sliding back and forth within Jon. Elias moves his hand down between Jon's legs and grasps his cock, starting to stroke it as Peter fucks him, spearing Jon on his cock over and over again. Jon can't stop little cries from escaping his lips, his cock twitching and dripping in Elias's hand.

"That was the Lonely, Jon, what you just met, and you faced it head on and you survived. So many people get lost." Elias licks a stripe across his lips before sucking on the lower one, his fist moving ever faster on Jon's cock. "I can't say enough how relieved I am that you returned. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Elias," Jon whispers, whimpering as Peter's thrusts get harder, his cock sliding almost all the way out of Jon before slamming fully in again, making his toes curl tight.

"You're mine."

Jon wails as he comes, his whole body clamping around Peter's cock, surely vice tight. Peter grunts behind him, grasping him harder as he buries himself into the hilt, cock jerking within Jon as he spills his load deep inside him. Elias keeps stroking Jon's cock through it all, breathing harshly into Jon's hair.

"You're mine," Elias repeats as his hold loosens, kissing Jon on the forehead.

Jon closes his eyes as he feels Peter kiss him on the neck as well.

"Yours," he says to Elias.

*

By the time Jon finally leaves Tundra, it's late.

"I hope your grandmother won't be upset with you," Elias says as he walks with Jon through the harbour. "I'm sorry if she will be, Jon. I should have just asked you to come away with me for the whole weekend."

Jon nods, still a little fuzzy-brained. So much has happened today. "I would have liked that," he says in a quiet voice, almost hoping that they won't find a taxi. He wants to be with Elias for as long as possible.

"Something to keep in mind, then." There are, unfortunately, several cabs on a stand-by, so Elias starts to guide Jon towards one, his hand on his shoulder. "I will pay everything. It's the least I can do, given how I've gone against your grandmother."

"I don't think she'll mind that much," Jon comments; he had told her he would be late, after all. Elias leaves him for a moment as he goes to talk to the nearest taxi driver, and Jon takes the opportunity to glance behind him. In the distance, he can see the Tundra leaving the harbour, on its way towards the unknown.

He wonders if he will ever see Peter again. He wonders if he will mind it so much if he will, given how much more secure he feels about Elias now.

"Jon, it's time to go."

He turns to Elias, and the moment he realizes it might take ages they will see each other again, he can't help himself: he reaches out and grabs Elias by the sleeve, which makes Elias raise his eyebrow.

"Don't forget me," he pleads, as ridiculous as he feels about his request. But Elias smiles to him, reaching up to stroke the back of his hand down Jon's cheek.

"Never," he says.

And Jon believes him.


End file.
